Inviting Darkness
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Harry Potter receives his Hogwarts letter, and doesn't get the chance to read it. Severus makes an appearance at his relatives, and sees the abuse the boy has sustained. Deciding to take him to the only people he trusts, the Malfoys. How, will the Malfoys corrupt the boy, who was just about to be raised as the Golden boy of Dumbledore's army? Dark Harry! Gryffindor bashing.


Summary: When Harry Potter receives his Hogwarts letter, and doesn't get the chance to read it. Severus Snape makes an appearance at his relatives, and sees the abuse the boy has sustained. Deciding to take him to the only people he trusts, the Malfoys. How, will the Malfoys corrupt the boy, who was just about to be raised as the Golden boy of Dumbledore's army? Dark Harry, and Harry and Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr. Paring. Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione bashing. Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Harry would be paired with Tom. All rights go to the fabulous, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

When Harry was little. He always dreamt that somebody would liberate him from the darkness around him. The 'darkness' being his relatives, his childhood wasn't like everybody else's, normal nor loving. His childhood included, beatings, whippings, and the occasional name calling of 'freak'. He was considered a 'freak', ever since he could learn to talk or walk. He didn't know why his relatives always dismissed him if not being important, or special. He just wanted a family that could love him like any normal family that he saw when going to school with his cousin.

Others gave him a second look, it had something to do with him wearing his cousin's hand-me-downs, he thought. He never got any new clothing, that simply wasn't allowed, and what was allowed, it was chores on a list that he could barely keep up with. Always ending in a beating from his Uncle, and getting tossed into a little cupboard under the stairs.

This is where Harry Potter spend most of his days, ever since he turned one, he became friends with the spiders, and dust that remained on the walls and floor. He had asked once if they could get it cleaned, but that was a mistake. It led to several burnings, burnings in all the wrong places on his body. It didn't heal for at least a month. While, working with the pain in all the wrong places.

Overtime, however, he barely noticed the occasional coughing fits from the dust that had permeated into his lungs. Oh, how he wished that someone would come and rescue him. He cried himself to sleep most nights, since most nights, he would be battered, almost unmoving. He could handle the pain, he thought most days, but he couldn't today.

That's how he found himself in his cupboard under the stairs. He had received a letter, too anxious about the contents and not bother to try and hid it he and his cousin had gotten into a little argument and ended up in a fight with him. Which, didn't end well. His cousin had replied with, "Who would be writing to you?" A question that struck Harry, he wanted to know.

Hence Harry beating his cousin. It ended, with Harry being deprived of his masculinity, since Harry had most of his clothes off while facing a wall. He waited and waited until a swift forthcoming pain from his back made him lurch forward. He cried as one after the other, swift moves of a whip hit one spot on his back repeatedly. Each one, ending more painful than the other, until Harry passed out and was thrown into the cupboard. He didn't what the letter included, and now he wouldn't know.

Harry drifted, letting the escape of sleep to capture him. But, the next moment a short rap on his cupboard door awoke him from his reprieve. His Aunt Petunia opening the door, yelling at him to make breakfast for them. He slowly made to move, until he spotted his Uncle and made to move faster to not give present to another beating.

He flipped the eggs from the pan, and was just about finished with cooking. When a ring sounded throughout the house. Petunia had looked towards her husband, Vernon. Clarifying if they were expecting any sort of visitors.

Obviously not, since Vernon made it out of his seat, and sauntered up to the door. Petunia made a gasp, forgetting about the food that was cooking in-front of him. Harry walked closer to the door; a man that was dressed in all black, and had black hair as far as, his shoulders was there. He had a sneer look clearly written all over his face. Looking at his Aunt and Uncle then to him, his features softened when he saw Harry.

"I'm taking the boy." He voiced in a tone that felt different to Harry.

"You will do no such thing. I will not have him paraded to a school that had 'freaks' as teachers." Vernon shouted, his face going red with deniable fury.

"I would be very, very careful to who you point assaults. Even among the Wizarding world, there are darker wizards that might kill you in your sleep. Count yourselves lucky, that my temper remains un-swayed." Harry looked up to the man in awe.

Finally, someone that could talk back to his relatives and put them in their place. He giggled, and the unknown man looked to him, he was amused looking down at the child. He resembled his mother, the man thought. Simply looking into the child's eyes, eyes that he so longed to love all those years ago. That made him laugh at the tiniest things. Forgetting where he was, he instantly waved his hand, moving the boy's relatives out of the way.

"I would get anything of value, because you won't be returning. "

Harry was all-too happy to get out of his relatives place. Going towards his cupboard located under the stairs, which the man made a look that closely resembled, disgust, at the state of where the boy who lived in. Could his relatives not spare a single room for the boy? He questioned silently.

Harry grabbed some of his toys that had been passed down to him from his cousin, Dudley, had been too old to play with. He grabbed some clothes, thinking that wherever he was going might not have any-sort of clothes for him. The next moment he was by the man's side, as he offered Harry his hand to take.

Gratefully, accepting the gesture, not knowing who the man was, but trusted him more than he did his relatives at the moment. The next second, Harry felt utterly ill, almost to the point of vomiting. He felt a tug around his abdomen, as Harry and the nameless man popped instantly to new surroundings.

Surroundings, which Harry didn't know what to think about. There were no words, he was left astounded, staring down a big mansion that was all black in color. He was already in love with it, 'My life wouldn't be the same from this point on' he silently thought.

"Hurry up, boy!" The man led Harry into the mansion, greeted by a creature that looked like an elf, and a women that was so beautiful to Harry with her long blonde-platinum hair, and warm inviting eyes.

"Harry, it's so nice to finally have you here." Harry nodded, and looked back to the man.

"Thank you Narcissa, for hiding Harry. I fear that Dumbledore would go to severe lengths to keep the boy in that god awful name of a residence. I promised the boy's mother, that I would look after him, to see him…"

"It's no trouble at all, Severus. Think nothing about it. My husband and son would always love another addition to the family. Draco, has been pestering the both of us for years for another sibling." Severus looked down at the boy that closely resembled both of his parents, and apparated away, leaving the boy, whose father was his greatest nightmare when he was his age.

Harry blushed at the women in-front of him. "It's alright Harry. For now on no one is going to hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry voiced out, but it had been more like a whisper.

"Because, Harry were related and were cousins. I wouldn't begin to think of hurting, let alone laying a single finger upon you." Harry smiled, his first real smile, since he had been born and taken in by the Dursleys.

Narcissa, led him up dozen of steps and entered a room that was green in color. This was his room, a big improvement then the other he had. The room was the size of his relative's upstairs. A tear escaped Harry's eye, and quickly wiped it away with the long sleeves of his dirtied clothes.

"You alright Harry?" Concern showed through Narcissa's expression and body language. Holding the boy until his cries became muffled into her dress.

"I'm fine…"

"Harry, you can call me by whatever. There are no formalities between us. Am I understood?" Harry nodded in answer, to which Narcissa accepted, as she began to shift her weight, letting Harry to sit on his own.

Narcissa, explained how she had things to do to complete, before her husband, and son came back. But, she promised him that she would send a house elf, to which only made Harry confused, which she said that she would get him for lunch. He smiled at the thought of meeting a family that might not be so horrible. He would finally have what he most desired, a family that would love him for him, and only him.

Fate was cruel to him, in ways that he couldn't possibly begin to understand. But, maybe. Just, maybe his luck would finally start to change. Well he had hoped it would. Seeing the bed in-front of him he tested it out until he felt tired. Deciding on sleeping to waste some of his time. And boy did he enjoy. For once having a sleepless sleep, which his body gratefully accepted.


End file.
